1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine start facilitating valve, and more specifically a valve for facilitating start of a two-cycle engine started by a recoil starter or a small starting motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a small two-cycle (e.g. single cylinder) engine is started by use of a mechanical recoil starter or a small starting motor. At engine start, however, since a reaction force due to cylinder pressure developed at piston compression stroke is applied to the recoil starter or the starting motor in addition to engine starting force, there exists a problem in that a large engine starting power is inevitably required for two-cycle engine start, and therefore the size of the recoil starter or the starting motor inevitably increases.